


I live to let you shine

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Series: life's so complex, all I want is me and you [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: They lay there for a few more minutes, warm and cozy, before Kenma sniffs at him (and therefore his still-sweaty-from-his-run self) and huffs, “Shouyou, you stink.”“Kenma!”He cries indignantly. “You ruined the moment!”He feels Kenma’s grin against his neck, his shoulders shaking with barely-concealed laughter.“You're so mean.”he whines, as Kenma sits up to place a kiss on the top of a pouting Shouyou’s nose.In which Kenma and Shouyou are so in love that it almost hurts





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the prompt “Your bedhead is really cute” for kenhina, and this is the result!

When Shouyou wakes up, Kenma is still snoring away beside him. It's not much of a surprise, since Shouyou is the first to wake up almost every morning (aside from the few special occasions that Kenma purposefully sets an alarm to wake himself up earlier just to do something sweet for his boyfriend. After Shouyou’s team wins a match, Shouyou’s birthday, a few of their anniversaries).

Pudding, their adorable calico, is curled on top of Kenma’s back, and one of her ears twitch towards Shouyou as he shifts onto his side to properly look at Kenma. His hair - long, dark, and almost impossibly messy - is spread across the pillows in a way that makes Shouyou smile. He knows that Kenma ties his hair up every night just before bed, and yet he wakes up most mornings with his hair somehow free from the hair tie that he’d used. 

It’s too dark in the room to properly see Kenma’s face but he knows what he'd see - long eyelashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks, barely-there freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose from where he'd been spending more time in the sun over the past year, soft lips parted to let out the quiet snores.

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon when Shouyou yawns and pulls himself up, arms stretching above his head. The shirt that he'd borrowed (stolen) from Kenma is just slightly too big and falls off his shoulders, but he really doesn't mind. Despite how much he pouts over his height and the way that Kenma had continued to grow throughout the years while he’d stayed more or less the same, he loves the feeling of being smaller than his quiet boyfriend. Kenma’s hoodies hang off him, and his shirts reach to Shouyou’s mid-thighs.

He turns on the lights as he goes wandering through their apartment, just in case Kenma happens to wake up before he gets back and shuffles around half asleep. They've had several cases prior of Kenma accidentally walking into doors and walls, so Shouyou had began turning the lights on before he left so that Kenma could at least see where he was going.

Pudding pads out after him and sits beside her bowl as Shouyou fills it up, tail swaying excitedly. She pounces on it the moment he walks away.

Kenma is a heavy sleeper so Shouyou doesn't have to worry too much about accidentally waking his boyfriend. Despite that, he still tries to be as quiet as he can.

Shouyou leaves their apartment when the sun is just rising, and his breath puffs in front of his face in the early morning chill. Music plays through his earphones, a mix of his own preferred cheerful music and Kenma’s beloved “soft electronic” as he calls it. In a pair of bright green leggings - “hideously endearing” Kenma mumbles every time he sees them - and a bubblegum pink shirt, orange woolen gloves, his hair tied back with a red and white striped scrunchie, and his favourite pair of purple and aqua runners, he’s ready for his morning run.

Neighbours smile and nod to him as he jogs past, and he makes sure to throw them bright smiles in return. He stops to pet dogs that other people have taken on walks, pulling out his phone to take snaps of himself and the dogs to send to Kenma. He knows that Kenma probably won't see them till later when he wakes up, but he still sends them anyways.

He also makes sure to take a few snaps of cats he passes in the streets, and a few of them even come up and curl around his legs. He runs around the area for almost an hour, turning back when his phone beeps that an hour has passed.

On the way home he stops by their favourite coffee shop. Hitoka works there part-time now, and although she knows their order off by heart, she always checks (and double checks) to make sure that she’s gotten them right. He calls, “say hi to Kiyoko-san for me!” as he leaves with a cup of coffee in each hand, and hears the little flustered noise she makes at the sound of her girlfriend’s name.

Surprisingly, Kenma prefers his coffee sweet - sweeter than Shouyou’s even. Shouyou always gets an extra drizzle of caramel, while Kenma’s usual order is a caramel coffee itself, with extra sugar.

Pudding immediately wraps herself around Shouyou’s legs when he gets home, purring happily at his return. He croons over her, soft coos of “hi baby!” as he makes his way towards the kitchen. She jumps up on the bench to sniff at the cups when he places them down. Shouyou peels off the woollen gloves, rubbing his hands together to try and bring feeling back into them. The hot cups in his chilly hands had only created a contrast that made his hands feel simultaneously completely numb and full of pins and needles.

Kenma is still asleep when he tiptoes back into their room, now rolled onto his side and clinging to one of Shouyou’s pillows. Shouyou grins softly, heart feeling warm at the cuteness of his adorable boyfriend. He slips into bed beside Kenma, worming his way between the pillow and his arms, and then gently slides his hands under Kenma’s shirt to try and sap some of his body heat.

The reaction is immediate. A shivering gasp, eyes flashing open in surprise, a rasped “Shouyou what the  _ fuck _ !” that has Shouyou smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry, Kenma, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Kenma squints at him suspiciously (but maybe it's just him struggling to keep his eyes open after just waking up) before dropping his head forward into the crook of Shouyou’s neck, muttering “You’re absolutely freezing.”

“Trust me, I  _ know _ .”

Hands rub comfortingly over Shouyou’s back, and he gives a pleased little hum at Kenma’s attempt to warm him up.

Suddenly Kenma’s hands stop, hovering over the top of Shouyou’s back as he says firmly, “You’re wearing a binder.”

Something like shame burns in Shouyou’s gut. “Yeah. My, um, sports bras were all in the wash so…..”

A few moments of silence pass before Kenma sighs for him to take it off, and he sits up to do so. The moment it's gone he feels a lot more relaxed, like he can breathe properly. He throws it somewhere in the room and curls back up in Kenma’s arms.

“Sorry, Shouyou. It was my turn to do the laundry last night but I forgot.” Kenma’s voice is quiet, even more so than usual. Shouyou knows how much Kenma beats himself up over things like this. This is one of his down weeks, where he hasn't washed or brushed his hair in three days or done any dishes or even really moved from the room. 

“It’s fine!”Shouyou presses a soft kiss to Kenma’s temple. “If it really really bothered me I would have just worn one of the dirty ones for my run. It's not your fault, sweetheart.”

For a moment Kenma squeezes his arms tight around Shouyou, and he almost misses the soft “I love you."

“I love you too!” He chirps, squirming even closer to Kenma. “I love you so so much!”

Kenma finally raises his head, and Shouyou’s heart melts at the bright red flush and the way he’s glancing up shyly through his lashes. They've been together for almost four years and Kenma still gets flustered when Shouyou tells him that he loves him.

“I got coffee on the way back.” He says with a smile as he rubs their cheeks together, Kenma giving an amused little huff at the action. “Hitoka must’ve dyed her hair since we last saw her because she’s got like, pink streaks now? It looks like  _ gwah _ , like super cool!”

Kenma echoes “like gwah” with a soft little smile. If it were anyone else, Shouyou would have thought they were making fun of him. He knows that Kenma finds it genuinely amusing (“and cute” Kenma had mumbled one back when they were in high school, face bright red and looking ready to melt into the floor) so he just nods.

They lay there for a few more minutes, warm and cozy, before Kenma sniffs at him and huffs, “Shouyou, you stink.”

“Kenma!”He cries indignantly. “You ruined the moment!”

He feels Kenma’s grin against his neck, his shoulders shaking with barely-concealed laughter.

“You're so mean.”he whines, and Kenma sits up to place a kiss on the top of a pouting Shouyou’s nose. 

He says, “I love you.” and Shouyou flushes, squeaking “I love you too!”

Kenma sits up properly, asking “Coffee?” and Shouyou grins with a nod out to the kitchen. Kenma shuffles off to find his coffee, bundled up in a long shirt with cats on them, and a pair of sweats that must have belonged to Shouyou, by the way that they fall above his ankles.

Shouyou rolls over and grins into his pillow. He adores Kozume Kenma with his entire heart, so much that it’s almost overwhelming.

He walks past Kenma on the way to the bathroom and hears the familiar meowing, calling out “I fed Pudding before I left, her meow is a lie.”

Kenma’s sudden burst of laughter has him grinning again.

* * *

When he’s finished his shower he finds Kenma in their room. The curtains are open, shining light on their collection of succulents (with a few new additions that Kuroo had bought around on his last visit. Akaashi, one of his boyfriends, works at a floristry, while his other boyfriend Bokuto works at the same tattoo parlour). They’d had to rearrange all of the posters on the wall to make room for a few more, and now there are several on the ceiling above them. Aside from that, the room is still the same as it was several months ago.

Shouyou rummages through their cupboard, throwing a “do we have anywhere to go today?” over his shoulder.

“Not that I know of.” Kenma hums, trying to focus on his game (most likely Love Live, judging by the music coming from his phone).

Shouyou ends up in a plain blue shirt and a pair of shorts, having forgone his binder. Today wasn't an especially disphoric day so he could go without it while at home.

Kenma had brought in Shouyou’s coffee for him and placed it on the bedside table, so he picks it up as he crawls onto the bed.

“Don't spill it.” Kenma mumbles.

“I'm not gonna spill it.”

“Don't spill it.”

“I'm not gonna spill it!”

“Don't spill it, Shouyou.”

“I'm not gonna spill it, Kenma!”

They're both grinning as Shouyou presses against Kenma’s side, the day already warming up now that the sun has properly risen.

“Your bedhead is really cute.” Shouyou hums, and Kenma pulls a face. He’d clearly tried to tie it back up without properly brushing it, and it’s a tangled mess.

“I can brush it for you if you want?” Shouyou offers softly. There's a moment where Kenma seems to actually consider it before shaking his head. “Okay. Just don't be afraid to ask, alright?”

“Alright.”Kenma takes a hand off his phone to squeeze Shouyou’s.

Shouyou watches over his shoulder as Kenma plays, gasping and “oooh”ing and cheering. Kenma has a little smile on his face the whole time, and Shouyou finds his attention drawn away from the game to Kenma himself.

There’s that cute smattering of freckles on his nose, the soft crinkle around his eyes from his smile, the way that the left corner of his smile rises slightly higher than the right. His eyes are bright in the sunlight, looking like melted gold, and Shouyou smiles.

He knows that he wears his heart on his sleeve, shows how he’s feeling through his voice and his actions and everything about him. Kenma, on the other hand, is quieter with showing his feelings. His eyes shine when he’s happy, he fiddles with his fingers when he’s nervous, taps his heels on the ground when he’s impatient, shoves his arms into the sides of his pants when he’s uncomfortable, digs his fingers into his own palms when he’s sad. He shows his emotions in quiet little ways, and Shouyou’s lucky enough to have learnt so many of them.

“You’re staring.” Kenma mumbles, drawing Shouyou out of his thoughts.

“And you're beautiful.” Shouyou replies without skipping a beat, and delights in the way that Kenma turns bright red and struggles to keep staring at his game and not turn away in embarrassment.

It's only once the winning music plays and Kenma drops his phone onto the bed that he turns to face Shouyou. Hands come up to hold Shouyou’s face, and Kenma stares his straight in the eyes as he says, “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life, and I love you.”

Shouyou grins as he draws Kenma in for a kiss, and they both end up smiling into it so much that the kiss doesn't really work at all.

“Hey Shouyou?” Kenma says a few hours later. Shouyou hums his acknowledgement, giggling as he waves a toy around in front of Pudding and watches her jump after it. He’d ended up laying on his stomach, as it was apparently safer to be lower than her eye level whenever they played with her.

“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?”

“I'd say yes, of course.” Shouyou replies instantly, and Kenma blinks in surprise.

“Really?”

He sounds so sincerely shocked that Shouyou drops the toy and sits up to face him.

“Of course! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't even imagine loving anyone else but you.”

Kenma’s brows furrow. “But - there’s so many other people out there who could be a better match for you. Like - like Kageyama.”

Shouyou almost laughs at that. Instead he crawls forward on his knees till he straddles Kenma’s lap, hands clutching at his shoulders and practically shaking him as he says firmly, “I adore Kageyama but I would literally never feel romantically about him. Just like I would never  _ not _ feel romantically about you. You're amazing Kenma, you make me really really happy and I love you, and if you asked me to marry you right now, I’d say yes.”

Kenma’s arms wind around Shouyou’s waist to draw him close, and he presses his soft declarations of love into Shouyou’s shoulder. Shouyou strokes Kenma’s hair, subtly untangling small knots with his fingers as he goes.

“I’m not gonna ask you to marry me right now.” Kenma finally says. “But - one day. One day I will, and I hope you'll still say yes then.”

Shouyou presses his smile into the top of Kenma's hair. They're still too young to get married, and they know that it wouldn't be counted as an official marriage even if they did. But for now, their words are more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over at @softkenhina on tumblr!


End file.
